Dollfie Dream
Dollfie Dream, often referred to as Dollfie Dolls is a brand name of a type of fashion Dolls by Volks that are designed for easy customization. About The Dollie Dream dolls are designed to be fully customisable, body parts, hairstyles (wigs) and other outfits can be swapped at will. When producing dolls based on characters for example, they will always have a unique mould for each face. Additionally, there are blank body parts for self customization and even the commercialised models have body parts that are close to the characters own design. For example the "Dollfie Dream Sister", can be customised to be either male (such as "Boy Type") or female (such as "SS Bust") and have body mould for both sexes, with the females generally having a number of different body shapes compared to the males, such as bigger breasts or flatter chests. As a may not be able to wear each other's outfits at all despite all being "Dollfie Dream Sister" dolls. This is unlike the Pullip dolls who can more easily share clothing. When based on characters, a main doll of the character will be released. Any further outfits for the character are often released separately. The intention is so that you can re-use the same doll and swap out the eyes, wig, hands, etc and re-use the same doll, changing the appearance without having to buy a second version of the doll. While this cheapens the price of expanding a collection, since you do not re-buy the same doll each time, the limitation is only a single outfit can ever be on display unless further versions of original doll are purchased. Some Dollfie models can swap clothes and are compactable such as the DD type being compactable with the DDS models, though it is not guaranteed that everything will fit on these compactable models. The dolls are made of vinyl and for this reason, some care is needed to maintain and look after them, as dyes from their own clothes and wigs often rubs off on the dolls themselves. Cotton gloves are usually advised to be worn when handling them and special tape is often for sale that can as a barrier for the doll against the transfer of dye from clothes, though there is also a protective "skin" is also sold, which cofunctions to hide joints. The dolls are also are intended for display purposes only and may not be able to withstand a great deal of handling without wear and tear. Posing them may require some gentle movements or risk breaking them, though they are not too fragile. The dolls come in several parts with an internal skeleton of which the outer body parts sit upon, this internal skeleton gives the figures their articulation and ability to be posed. The models are quite complication to assemble at times as the internal skeleton has screws and comes in pieces which require assembly. The only part which requires glue is the eyes as they are stuck into place inside the head piece using a glue gun and may have some difficulty being removed afterwards if they wished to be changed. Crypton Future Media promotion From 2013, a number of Vocaloid related products were sold based on the Crypton Future Media, Inc. Vocaloids. The following page lists products and items related to Vocaloid. All Dolls were sold as limited runs, which means only a certain amount were produced of each and were available only while stocks lasted. Dollfie Dream The main Dollfie Dolls, and which the brand is named after, is the "Dollfie Dream" or "DD" line. The doll line has been improved over time to increase articulation and quality. They stand approx. 60cm tall. Hatsune Miku The Hatsune Miku model was released in 2013. She has her own eye set and head type, "Hatsune Miku", and uses the "SS Bust" body type. The body itself was based on the mark III version of the Dollfie Dream line and had semi-white skin.link It was based on iXima's rendition of Miku's Vocaloid2 boxart.link Volksmiku.jpg|Hatsune Miku Dollfie Volksixima.jpg|Artwork used for reference for the doll Conceptiximavolks.jpg|concept art Volks also released a carry case that was big enough to carry the Miku doll inside safely.link A number of optional hand gestures were also released for Hatsune Miku as optional extras for customization.link A special shirt for Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2018 was released for her.link Hatsune Miku Reboot DDmikuf3.jpg|The released version with the "f3" (f-cube) body type. This Hatsune Miku doll was set for resale owed to popular demand. The newer model used the new body "DD-f3" (DDベースボディ (DD-f³), F-Cubed).http://www.mikumiku2ch.jp/archives/54994147.html The body is the same shape as the previous model and all clothes will fit the F3 version. It has 5 major body parts that can be swapped externally and 11 points of internal articulation. This allows for greater amount of posing compared to the previous versions of the doll. For example there is now an extra join in the diaphragm area of the internal frame, allowing the chest to be posed in directions not allowed before. Outfits While any outfit for the DD line that uses the "SS Bust" body type will fit, these outfits are specifically designed to match the Miku Doll. Due to the popularity of the Hatsune Miku doll, for a period of time it was often used to model DD line outfits unrelated to Hatsune Miku. Outfits - Songs These outfits are designed based on popular songs starring Hatsune Miku. Ichi_no_Sakura_Dollfie.jpg|Hastsune Miku "Senbonzakura" Outfit Set (Ichi no Sakura: Cherry Blossom)link Sembonzakuraoutfit.jpg|The Senbonzakura outfit contents Do Re Mi Fa Rondo Pullip.jpg|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" Do Re Mi Fa Rondo outfit.jpg|The Do Re Mi Fa Rondo outfit contents Dollfie Dream Miku Kochira Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.jpeg|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu" Kochiraoutfit.jpg|Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu contents Dollfie Dream Miku Clover Club.png|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Clover♣Club" Clovercluboutfit.jpg|Clover♣Club outfit contents Dollfie Dream Miku Shinkai Shoujo.jpg|Hatsune Miku's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Shinkai Shoujo" Shinkaioutfit.jpg|The outfits contents Outfits - Misc. Various other promotionally tied-in outfits. Dollfie Dream Miku 7th Dragon 2020.jpg|Hatsune Miku wears 7th Dragon 2020link Dragonmikutype1.jpg|Ditto showing contents Dollfie Dream Miku 7th Dragon 2020-II.jpg|Hatsune Miku wears 7th Dragon 2020-II Dragonmikutype2.jpg|Ditto showing contents MikuVampireset.jpg|Vampire Outfit Set, released to celebrate the "Hatsune Miku Vampire Festival" held is Shibuya Marui.link Vampirevolksmiku.jpg|ditto showing contents Kimonovolksmiku.jpg|Display only, never sold but was part of a exhibitedlink Ribbongirlmiku.jpg|Ribbon Girl Miku Ribbonmikucontents.jpg|Ditto showing outfit contents Snow Miku The first Snow Miku was a special variant of the normal Miku model with special customized eyes and hair, "Snow Miku" and head, "Hastune Miku/Snow Miku". Otherwise, it is the same build as the "Hatsune Miku" model. It too was also a limited edition model and was released in 2015. Snow Miku Pullip.png|Snow Miku's Dollfielink Outfits As with the regular Hatsune Miku model, the Snow Miku model is compactable with any outfit designed for DD dolls that use the "SS Bust" body type. Some outfits have been release specifically to go with the Snow Miku doll. All further outfits were designed to be compactable with the Snow Miku model and are also sold as limited runs, some only being sold at the Sapporo Winter Festival.link Dollfie Dream Snow Miku 2012.jpeg|Snow Miku wearing her 2012 Volks2012snowmiku.jpg|ditto showing contents of outfit Dollfie Dream Snow Miku 2017.jpeg|Snow Miku wearing her 2017 snowmiku2017volks.jpg|Ditto showing contents of outfit Snowmikudollfie2018.jpg|Snow Miku 2018link miku2018snowVolks.jpg|Ditto showing contents of outfit Snow Miku2019.jpg|Snow Miku 2019link Sakura Miku DDsmiku.jpg|The Sakura Miku doll The Sakura Miku doll. This doll is very similar to the "Snow Miku" doll and is based on the Hatsune Miku DD-f3 doll. It has its own unique set of eyes and hair, though has the same outfit as the Miku doll it has a different print. Its head is "Hatsune Miku/Yuki/Sukara" (「初音ミク/雪ミク/桜ミク」オリジナルヘッド採用) and is an adapted version of the same head that the regular Hatsune Miku model and Snow Miku use adapted for this model. The skin colour is "flesh" (フレッシュ) instead of the normal "semi-white" (セミホワイト) colour of the normal Hatsune Miku models, giving it a more pinkish tone. Megurine Luka This doll is due to be released in early summer 2018.linklink She comes with her unique eyes and head set both titled "Megurine Luka", her eyes have a metallic hint to them. Her skin type is "Normal". Her body type is "L Chest" (flat version). Her wig is also "Megurine Luka" type. She is made to suit the DD base set type 3. Lukadd.jpg|Megurine Luka's Dollfie Outfits While any outfit for the DD line that uses the "L Chest (flat vers)" body type will fit, these outfits are specifically designed to match the Luka Doll. SenbLuka.png|Megurine Luka Senbonzakura outfit senbLuka2.png|Ditto contents of outfit Dollfie Dream Sister The Dollfie Dream Sister line or "DDS" is a line intended to show younger characters (young teenagers and 'tweens') and are slightly shorter then the regular DD line. Kagamine Rin This doll was released in 2016. Kagamine Rin has the eye set "Kagamine Rin / Kagamine Len", and her head "Kagamine Rin" is unique to her. Her body type is "SS Bust". She has the skin type "Semi-White".Rin's page VolksRin.png|Kagamine Rin Dollfie VolksRinoutfit.jpg|Contents of the Kagamine Rin outfit that comes with her doll Kagamine Rin's model also has a special tight skin designed for her which hides her doll joints but still allows her regular clothes to cover her body. This co-functions as a protective skin that prevents the dye from her clothes rubbing off on her body.link The Kagamine Rin doll, despite being advertised was long sold out by 2018. She had a special Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2018 shirt produced for the doll.link Outfits While any DDS outfit that is compactable with the "SS Bust" body type will fit, the following outfits are designed to match the Kagamine Rin doll. Dollfie Dream Rin Daughter of Evil.jpeg|Kagamine Rin's Dollfie wearing her "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Daughter of Evil"Daughter of Evil, Servant of evil outfits VolksdoEvilutfit.jpg|Daughter of Evil outfit contents VolksoutfitRin3.png|Senbonzakura Rin outfitlink SanVolksRin.png|Ditto contents Kagamine Len This doll was released in 2016. Like Rin, Kagamine Len has the eyeset "Kagamine Rin / Kagamine Len". His head is an original "Kagamine Len". His body type is "Boy Type". He has the skin type "semi-white".Len's page VolksLen.png|Kagamine Len Dollfie VolksRLenoutfit.jpg|Contents of the Kagamine Len outfit that comes with his doll Despite being a limited run and released in 2016, due to its lesser popularity was still available in 2018, unlike Kagamine Rin's doll. He had a special Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2018 shirt produced for the doll.link Outfits While DDS outfit that is compactable with the "Boy Type" body type will fit Len, the following are designed to match his doll specifically. Dollfie Dream Len Servant of Evil.jpeg|Kagamine Len's Dollfie wearing his "Dream" outfit based on the iconic costume from the song "Servant of Evil" VolkssoEvil.jpg|Servant of evil contents VolksoutfitLen3.png|Senbonzakura Len outfit SanVolksLen.png|Ditto contents External Links *Homepage (jp) (en) **Hatsune Miku page **RinLen page **Luka page **"Vocaloid line" page *Wikipedia article References Category:Merchandise Category:Figurines